


Seamless

by G_is_a_Dinneroll



Series: The Haikyuu!! Youtuber AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also i couldnt decide what ship to write so i spun a wheel, AsaNoya won, Asahi and Enno bond over their dumb boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Ennoshita makes cooking vids, Fluff, I love EnnoTana too much to not include it, I love yall, Kinda, M/M, Noya has a prank channel with Tanaka, So Asahi gives fashion advice, They’re gonna get their own fic surrounding them dont u worry, ok read it now pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_is_a_Dinneroll/pseuds/G_is_a_Dinneroll
Summary: Asahi gives fashion advice about how to style men’s and women’s clothing alike. (he cant do womens fashion well so Kiyoko helps) But on day he gets a comment asking about men’s clothing for more petite frames. He only knows one person who can help, but the fact that he’s trying to prank him every five seconds doesn’t really help his cause.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, its only implied tho - Relationship
Series: The Haikyuu!! Youtuber AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811869
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Seamless

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ I’m tired.. im trying to do daily updates also am thinking about future chapters. Comment more ships you want to see in this series! Please. ok ily 🤟

It was a normal day, he filmed, got pranked by Noya, watched some TV, cooked dinner, got pranked by Noya and then scrolled through some comments.

The comments were positive mostly, but there was some constructive criticism which Asahi always enjoyed, but this comment struck a little bit of a nerve. 

‘Ok, i love your videos and j think your advice is amazing. But, for a guy, i have a much more petite frame and im short. I know you personally aren’t but maybe there is a friend you have that could help? kinda like Kiyoko helps with your womens fashion? just a suggestion..’

No one he knew had a petite frame, nor was short. I mean, there was Hinata, but he was not asking Hinata to help. But..there was his ~~crush~~ best friend and roommate, Noya. He would be more than willing to help... but he kinda wanted to get Noya’s attention when he wasn’t being pranked every 5 minutes. 

“N-Noya? Please don’t try and prank me for like, 5 minutes? please?”

”Uh, alright. What do you need?”

”So i got a suggestion to work on men’s fashion-“

”That’s literally what you specialize in.”

”For petite frames.”

”Oh, like me?”

”Uh- kinda?”

”That. sounds. AWESOME. When can we start?”

”Uh, i guess whenever.”

”How about now?”

”Yes.”

So, two videos down, one being edited, so they’re going to see a movie tomorrow. That- kinda sounds like a date.. _Holy shit is this a dat-_

 _~_ Ring Ring~  
  
Who the hell? Oh Ennoshita.

”Hello?”

”Where the hell are you?”

”What do you mean?”

”It’s 9:30.”

”AM or PM?”

”AM.”

”So it’s 9:30. OH IT’S 9:30!”

”...”

”You want me to head over?”

”Please?”

”You got it.”

-At Ennoshita’s Place-

“Heya Guys! It’s Ennoshita here and I’m here with Asahi from ABC Fashion, and today I’m going to be teaching him how to bake cupcakes.”

”It’s not that I suck at baking, just that, I’m not good.”

“Alright.”

-About 2 hours later-

“Ta-Da!”

“Some basic cupcakes!”

”Better than burnt.”

-Time Skip brought to you by The Book of Life being my fav movie-

“That was an awesome movie!”

”It was pretty good, wasn’t it?”

”H-hey Asahi?”

Noya never stuttered, this was serious.

”What do you need?”

”I- kinda, really super like you.”

”Well, we’re best friends aren’t we?”

”No, like, I like-like you. Like, I’m really into you. You’re so sweet and nice and attractive and i’ve liked you since like, high school and like-“

Jesus was this happening? Wait, Noya’s still rambling, and Asahi hasn’t responded, what the hell does he do?

Noya kept on going, dear god he hasn’t responded wait what the fuck? Holy shit he’s kissing him. WHAT THE HELL?! Wait Noya needs to kiss back.

”Do we tell them?”

”Daichi and Suga? We have to.”

”NO, youtube.”

”Oh, i mean if you want.”

They didn’t make a video that they were dating, but when gay marriage was legalized in 2026...

**ABC Fashion just posted a new video: A big announcement with Noya of @NoyaAndTanaka**

”Hello! This is Asahi of ABC fashion, and i’m here with Noya from Noya and Tanaka.”

”Now as many of you may know, next year in 2026, gay marriage is to be legalized; and i know we didn’t tell you but we’re telling you now.”

”We’re getting married once it’s legalized.”

Noya proudly showed off a ring. It was simple and very them, bland with a little bit of spark. They knew a video couldn’t be that short so they went into how they met and got together. 

The feedback was so positive, until they realized they forgot to tell Daichi and Suga first...that wasn’t fun.

But the transition into married life truly was seamless.


End file.
